


Say The Words

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, Flufftober, Gunshot Wounds, Lack of Communication, M/M, i decided to be weird with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You need to stop looking at me like that,” Magnus whispers, elbowing Alec in the side as they slowly step into the building. “People will think we’re in love.”





	Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Words

“You need to stop looking at me like that,” Magnus whispers, elbowing Alec in the side as they slowly step into the building. Alec already has his bow and arrow at the ready in case they encounter anything, while Magnus has his hands lifted, his magic brewing beneath his skin. “People will think we’re in love.”

“And what would be so bad about that?” Alec asks, a smirk curling on his lips as he peers into the living room of the abandoned house.

The crisp fall air breezes in through the broken windows and Magnus shivers, though he’s not sure that it’s entirely because of the cold. The truth is that he doesn’t really have a good answer to Alec’s question. Things are much different now than they were before. In all of Magnus’ centuries of living, he never expected the world to actually fall into an apocalypse, but here they are.

“It would be a lie.”

Alec pauses, his arms lowering slightly as he looks over at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. His face is carefully composed, a mask that Magnus recognizes all too well. 

“Speak for yourself,” he replies bluntly, averting his gaze, and Magnus feels even colder than he did a moment ago.

Because he knows that the only person he’s lying to is himself. 

They never had a chance to resolve their problems after Magnus ended things and sided with the Seelie Queen. Within the blink of an eye the world had gone to shit, and they did what they had to do to survive. And now they’re here, together by choice, and Magnus still can’t bring himself to admit that the past doesn’t matter anymore. 

They check the rest of the house in silence, pushing down the nausea in their stomachs at the sight of blood stains on the walls and lifeless rooms with toys scattered across the floor. They’ve encountered a lot of horrible people in the past few weeks, the kind that shoot first and don’t bother asking questions. Their group has had the upper hand so far, given their enhanced abilities, but there have been a few close calls.

“It’s clear,” Alec mutters, stepping back into the living room a while later. “Let’s go.”

Magnus opens his mouth, hoping something useful will come out, but Alec has already disappeared through the door. Magnus stares at the place where he just stood and sighs, shaking his head. He needs to get his shit together. 

“Fuck!” a voice rings out, followed by a loud bang, and all rational thought leaves Magnus’ head as he bolts out of the house.

Alec lies on the ground just a few steps away, blood spilling over his fingers where they clutch at his chest, and Magnus’ entire world turns red. He whirls around, his cat eyes blazing as they watch bullets hit his shield of magic and fall right to the ground. The shooters look terrified at the sight, and they back away slowly, their arms lifting in surrender.

Unfortunately for them, Magnus isn’t feeling very merciful.

His magic blasts them off of their feet, stealing the breath from their lungs in an instant, and by the time they hit the ground, they’re dead. 

“Magnus,” Alec chokes out, coughly wetly, and Magnus runs over to him, dropping to his knees. He is surrounded by a puddle of blood, his eyelids fluttering as he fights to stay conscious. “Now would be a good time to say the words.” 

“What words?” Magnus breathes out, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he gets to work on healing the wound. Every cell in his body screams with panic, and he can barely hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

“You love me,” Alec says, grimacing as Magnus’ magic invades his injury. 

“Alexander-”

“ _Magnus_.”

Their eyes meet, and the rest of the world falls away.

Magnus wraps the fingers of his free hand around Alec’s own, and just as the bullet wound seals shut, he whispers, “I love you.” 

Alec’s smile is wide and bright, and he lets go of Magnus’ hand to take a handful of his shirt and pull him into a kiss, mumbling, “I love you too, you stubborn idiot,” right before their lips meet.

They don’t even hear when Isabelle and Clary run up a few minutes later.

“We heard gunshots, are you-” Clary stops, realizing that they are completely oblivious to her presence.

“It’s about time,” Isabelle muses, wrapping her arm around Clary’s waist and pulling her closer.

Somewhere in the back of Magnus’ mind, he agrees. 

 _It is_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is supposed to be Flufftober and I randomly wrote angst ghjdskg I'm sorry! I'm just trash for apocalypse stories and they were on my mind last night. It was supposed to be a zombie apocalypse but then I realized I didn't even mention zombies so I couldn't exactly label it as that. 
> 
> I hope it's not too weird and a concept that y'all can get behind, despite the strangeness of canon + the apocalypse.


End file.
